Memories and Melodies
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: They were best friends –brothers not by blood but by years of friendship and unforgetable memories. Without one another, they were incomplete. But together, they didn't need anything or anyone else in the world. They were one and the same. –Now taking Kogan bromance requests!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Rushers. ;) So, I decided that I'm going to be taking requests, but not any kind of requests; only Kogan bromance requests. Any kind of request you have, just let me know. But please don't request any slash. As I just said, I'm only taking ones for Kogan bromance. :) So please request away. :D**

**This is a one-shot I came up with a couple of hours ago. It's a bit rushed, but I had fun writing it. :)**

* * *

If someone were to ask Kendall to describe Camille with one word, he would choose something along the lines of: crazy, insane, dramatic, passionate, or even painful, because really, her slaps hurt a lot. The proclaimed Palm Woods Method Actress Queen was what most would call a little on the nuts side. She was insane; everybody knew that. When she got into one of her acting roles, she got _really_ into them. She would yell in anyone's face, slap them silly until there was a burning sensation on their cheek, and attract the attention of the whole Palm Woods.

Kendall would have never thought that Logan Mitchell –his best friend, who was a bit too nerdy– would be the one to fall for such a girl. They were complete opposites. While Logan was cautious and thought about things twice to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, Camille was a girl who was very reckless and didn't think about things twice. She was abnormal.

And maybe that was why Logan liked her so much. Maybe they evened each other out; Logan by keeping Camille grounded, and Camille by giving Logan's life a bit of a thrill to it.

Despite Camille's craziness, Kendall liked her a lot. She was a really sweet girl, and the fact that she made Logan happy only made him like her even more. But as time went by, Kendall came to notice that Logan was starting to become distant from him. It was as if the brunette was becoming more focused on Camille than on his best friend.

At first, Kendall would have denied that he was jealous. But after some time he came to realize that he was indeed jealous of Logan and Camille's relationship. Not quite of their relationship, but of the amount of time the two brunettes spent with each other. He missed spending time with Logan.

He missed staying up late at night, playing video games with his best friend, and joking around while everyone else was asleep. Usually, Logan would come back to the apartment, mumble a quick, "goodnight", and go to bed after spending a day with Camille. He no longer had the time or energy to stay up with his blond buddy.

For weeks, Kendall had refused to mention how he was feeling to Logan. He would entertain himself by reading hockey magazines, making up crazy schemes with Katie, and trying to spend some time with Carlos and James –who were just as busy as Logan, doing their own thing. But one day, after sitting at home with nothing to do, Kendall decided to tell Logan how he felt. The only problem was that that very same day, Logan walked into the apartment with a sad look on his face.

Kendall was lying on the orange couch in Apartment 2J, remote held limply in his hand, finger pressing the buttons on the remote to surf through the channels. His eyelids were half closed; light green eyes not paying much attention to the TV shows on the television screen.

Once the door to the apartment swung open, Kendall's eyes moved to the open door. The sight he saw made his heart drop. Logan's saddened face was the first thing he acknowledged, the dry tear tracks staining his face following soon after.

Alarmed by the boy's lack of happiness, the young boy sat up on the couch, biting his lower lip with worry. It was without a word that Logan sat down beside him; hands resting on his lap.

"Logan? What's the matter?" Kendall questioned in a whisper. He laid a hand on Logan's shoulder and rubbed it, hoping that the small action would comfort the older male.

With teary eyes, Logan turned to Kendall's worried gaze. He shifted in his spot so that he was closer to the blond boy. With a small sigh, Logan shook his head and let it fall against Kendall's shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's middle and pulled him close, nuzzling his face against the soft spikes of brown hair on top of Logan's head.

"Camille and I broke up."

The sentence was said so softly and quietly that Kendall barely registered it, but when he did, his body tensed up. He might have wanted to spend some more time with his best friend, but he didn't want Camille and Logan to break up. He knew very well how much Camille meant to Logan, and he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain his best friend was experiencing… unless it was something like the pain he had felt when Jo flew out of his life in order to take a movie role in New Zealand.

"Oh Logie." Kendall pulled the smaller boy's head so that it was resting against his chest. He kissed the brunette's hair and rested his head on top of Logan's. "I'm so sorry, buddy."

Logan shifted in Kendall's arms and buried his face against the soft fabric of Kendall's t-shirt. "It's okay. I'm just sorry I ever went out with her in the first place."

"Don't regret it," Kendall whispered, "everything happens for a reason."

Logan nodded softly. "I just wish I knew what that reason was." The brunette lifted his head up and met Kendall's piercing green eyes with his chocolate brown ones. "I… I thought we would be together forever."

"I know that feeling," Kendall said with a slight frown. "But trust me when I say that someday, someone will come into your life and change it for the better. Just because things didn't work out for you with Camille, it doesn't mean that you will never find someone that will stick by your side forever." A small smile came to the boy's face. "I promise you will, and even if you don't, I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

Logan couldn't help but smile at the blond's words. He loved Camille, even if they were no longer together. She would always remain his friend. But Kendall? Kendall was his best friend, and nothing would ever tear them apart; he was sure of it. Because their relationship was tough; glued together by memories and years of friendship. They completed each other.

Without Kendall, Logan would be nothing, because Kendall was his brother and most definitely one of the most important people in his life. Kendall would always come first. Nobody would ever take his place. Logan would make sure of it.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought about it, and make sure to request. It's a good thing I'm on Christmas vacation, that way I can update more. :D**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! First request goes to Rainwillow7899, who is a good friend of mine on this site. She's awesome, so please go check out her stories, because they are absolutely amazing. And she's extremely sweet. If you haven't read her work, then, what are you waiting for? Get out of here and go read it! I command it! :P**

**This story is really angsty, so be prepared.**

**Warning: Self harm. This collection of one-shots is rated T for a reason.**

* * *

Tears rolling down his cheeks, silent sobs clawing up his throat, knees pulled up to his chest with his arms around them, and face buried against them. Logan found himself in that position many times throughout his life, but it was in this particular night that he just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth. He wanted to end it all, but he knew that he couldn't. Leaving would mean abandoning his best friends. He didn't want to do that. He loved them so much, because they were the only family he had left.

Logan's face was a shade paler than its usual color as the moon outside shone through the open curtains in his room. He was forced to hold back a sob as he noticed that the form of his sleeping best friend in the bed vertical to his shifted to his side. However, the tears lingering in his dark brown eyes continued to roll down his cheeks. They were like a flood; never stopping.

At that moment, all Logan longed for was too crawl out of his bed and into the one of his blond best friend. He wanted to curl up against Kendall's side and hear the comforting words the taller boy often provided for him. He wanted to be held and assured that everything would be okay, but he couldn't do that, because that would mean he would have to tell Kendall how he felt.

Logan was never good with telling others about his feelings. He was much like Kendall; always hiding his feelings from the rest of the world, until he exploded with guilt and sadness. He didn't want to be a burden to Kendall. Kendall didn't need that. He thought he could deal with his feelings on his own.

Too bad he was wrong.

Being as quiet as possible, Logan removed the blanket that was draped over his shoulders, and made his way over to the restroom that was connected to his bedroom. He hesitantly opened the door and slipped inside, making sure to close the door shut behind him.

The restroom was silent and dark. Logan slid his hand along the wall of the small room, until he found the light switch. Light flooded into the room in an instant.

Shakily, Logan walked over to the sink and tightened his hold on its surface, making his knuckles turn white. He stared into the mirror and frowned. All he saw when he gazed at the reflection before him was a dead reflection of who he used to be. He looked absolutely horrible; like a zombie with no purpose or life. He wanted so badly to destroy what was left of him. It was his wish.

Salty drops fell from his chocolate brown eyes, falling and sliding onto the white sink below him. He wiped at his eyes with his left hand while his right hand went to rummage around the drawer under the sink. His slender fingers wrapped around something solid and sharp, which he soon guided to stand in front of his two teary eyes.

The sharp edge of the knife held in his right hand slid across his wrist. His hand trembled as he put more pressure against its hold. Tears slipped from his eyes; crimson red blood slowly seeping out of his fresh wound and sliding down his arm. He sniffled and let his back slide against the wall behind him. Once he reached the floor, he pulled his knees up to his chest once again and continued to slide the knife against his soft, pale skin, simply enjoying the feeling of the pain registering itself against his flesh. It was a truly gruesome sight, but it made him forget about the emotional pain for just a moment.

He was blinded by the pain and thoughts roaming around in his head. He thought the only escape he had was to damage his own body. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Logan had friends; best friends that were capable of fixing his broken self. He could still be lifted off the ground; he wasn't lost for good. The problem was that Logan refused to seek that help he very much needed. He was scared of the consequences of revealing his true emotions and secrets to those he loved.

Logan's heart ached as it shattered into a million little pieces. His mind was slowly but surely forcing him to spiral out of control. He didn't know how much he was hurting himself, as well as those who loved him. All he saw was the relief his selfish actions brought him. He didn't realize that others were hurting too. Maybe if he realized that, then he would stop completely and search for that help he so desperately needed.

The brunette didn't register the knocks coming from the other side of the door or the soft voice begging for him to open the door. His mind was only set on inflicting pain into his already abused and tortured wrist. The new cuts forming were a clear reflection of the old ones he had caused in the past.

"Logan?" The soft voice finally made itself present against all of the negative thoughts roaming in Logan's mind.

Brown eyes tore themselves away from the bloody knife and fell upon worried green ones. Logan's bottom lip quivered as the figure of his best friend knelt down beside him, tearing the knife away from his blood-stained fingers, and letting it hit the wall with a clank. Kendall's warm and comforting arms were wrapped around the brunette's shaking body. Slender fingers massaged his scalp and ran themselves through the soft, brown tufts of hair.

"Logie, no." Kendall's voice was broken as he whispered those two words against Logan's ear. He continued to stroke Logan's hair in a gentle manner, his other hand rubbing circles along Logan's quivering back. Logan could only sit there, completely paralyzed and frightened. "I love you, buddy. Please don't do this to yourself."

Logan let out a small whimper; his face moving to cuddle itself against the crook of Kendall's neck. He tried to hold his tears back, but they started to flow once again, staining the blue shirt that belonged to his best friend.

"But I'm not good enough, Kendall. I'll n-never be good enough," Logan croaked out in a shaky voice. His arms moved to wrap around Kendall's neck, while his hands formed into fists, tugging at Kendall's shirt. "Why do you even want me around? I'm such a failure."

Kendall pulled away from Logan, holding his shoulders securely with his hands. He looked deep into the soft, brown orbs he knew so well and let a sad smile form on his face. "First of all; you_ are_ good enough, and you are _not_ a failure. You're perfect just the way you are, and you don't need to change who you are for_ anyone_. And second; Logie, I love you like my brother, man. Your friendship means the world to me. Without you I would probably go insane. I can't live without you. I love you too much."

Logan let out a startled squeak when he was pulled back into the warm embrace that he had missed for so long. "I love you, too," he whispered in a hoarse voice, letting one lone tear escape through his closed eyelid. "I would… die without you."

"No you wouldn't," Kendall whispered. "Logan, you're stronger than you'll ever know. Your fears and insecurities shield that strength from your eyes. But believe me when I say that I know you better than you know yourself. You're tough, Logie. You've made it so far in life, despite the ups and downs you've had to endure. Your life has been one heck of a ride, but you're still here. And I bet –no, I know– that you can get through this. You just have to use that strength and let it overpower your weaknesses."

Logan moved a bit in Kendall's hold so that he was staring directly at his best friend's eyes. "And… how do I do that?"

Kendall gave him one of his famous smirks. "By listening to your heart, rather than paying attention to your mind. Your heart will lead you where you need to go; it will guide you in the right direction."

Logan smiled. Now he understood what he needed to do. His mind had a way of playing with him by leading him to do things he should never do. But his heart was the one that had all the answers to his problems.

"I will." Logan smiled softly at Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. "For you, I will." He let his head loll to the side, letting Kendall cradle him to his chest as he whispered a promise to himself.

"For you, I'll do anything you ask of me and more."

* * *

**Rainwillow7899, I hope you liked it. :) And I'm hoping it was what you wanted. Thank you for the request!**

**And thanks to all of you for reviewing. Please let me know if you have a request, and you can request more than once. Just saying. ;D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEWARE: This chapter SUCKS. :/ I had a hard time writing this chapter, because of an unknown reason. I'm really sorry! My inspiration was lacking, I guess…**

**Anyway… This request is for Super Vanilla Bear. :3 I hope you guys like it. Despite it being hard to write this, I had fun. ^^ Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall bit at the nails on his left hand; a habit he had acquired at a young age. He often did that gesture when he was feeling extremely nervous or scared. Now, Kendall Knight almost never got scared. But right now, the blond found himself being in the edge of his seat. Literally.

The white walls around the 16-year-old seemed to suffocate him, or at least that's what it felt like to him. Everything was too white, and the atmosphere smelled off cleanliness. He sure hated hospitals, especially when he found himself waiting for news on one of his best friends. He was so impatient at the moment. Really, he just wanted the doctor to return and tell him everything would be okay, and that he could finally take Logan home.

But no, he had to wait… –the blond leaned over to look at the clock on the wall– fifteen minutes. The wait was excruciating. He was never good at being patient, and he knew it well.

If it wasn't for Logan being extremely sick with a fever and what appeared to be the flu, he would have never driven over to the nearest hospital near the Palm Woods. He dreaded hospitals with a passion. But his best friend and brother had needed the care of a doctor. He wasn't about to let his best friend suffer just because he refused to go to the hospital.

As the blond sat with his elbow resting on his knee, chin resting against his palm, and eyes cast on the ticking clock, he reminisced the events of that very day…

* * *

Kendall's eyes were focused on the doctor documentary playing on the television in front of him. While he would have opted to watching a cartoon or a hockey game, he had decided to watch the documentary. Well, not really watch it; more like put it on so Logan would watch it. The problem was that Logan laid listlessly on the couch beside him. The brunette's legs were curled up against his chest, while his arms were crossed tightly against it. His head on the other hand, was resting on Kendall's lap. The blond found his right hand busy as he tangled his long fingers around the soft tufts of hair that were present above the older boy's head.

"Logan, do you not want to watch the documentary?" Kendall whispered after minutes ticked by and he realized that his friend wasn't even facing the television screen. His head was buried against Kendall's t-shirt. When the taller boy spoke, Logan forced his head to look up at the tired and worried teenager. Chocolate brown, unfocused eyes looked up into green ones. Kendall frowned at the sight.

"Mmm?" Logan hummed in response. "What ya say?"

Kendall forced the thought of rolling his eyes to the back of his head. "Never mind. Forget it." Sighing softly, he turned off the TV with a press of the On/Off button on the remote. "Logie, are you sure you don't want me to take you over to Dr. Hollywood? You don't look very good, buddy."

Silence, and then a yell that practically made Kendall jump out of his skin.

"No!" Logan cried as he sat up on the couch and took a weak hold of Kendall's shirt collar with both of his hands. "Please don't take me to Dr. Hollywood." He coughed into the sleeve of his pajama shirt. "Please don't, Kendall. I'll be fine without medical help. I'll… tell you if I need to go to the doctor."

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the brunette, letting his best friend's words sink in. "You promise?"

Logan nodded vigorously. "I promise, Kendall."

"Okay." Kendall breathed in a defeated sigh. "Since you're so stubborn and refuse to go to the doctor because of your stubbornness, how about we go over to our room? I think you'd be a lot more comfortable in your own bed."

"Alright."

Without another word, Kendall lifted the smaller boy into his arms so that he was cradling Logan's lithe body against his chest, and Logan's arms were wrapped tightly around Kendall's neck; his head lying limply against Kendall's shoulder. He marched over to their shared bedroom and closed the door shut behind him. It wasn't long before Logan was safely tucked in on his own bed, with Kendall sitting on the edge of it.

It was only a few seconds after that when Logan turned to Kendall with a sickening look on his face. Recognizing the look Logan was giving him, Kendall dashed out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he hurriedly picked up the bucket he had left sitting beside the couch. Fortunately for him, he made it just in time to hand Logan the bucket, and for Logan to duck his head into the plastic holder. Dry heaves could be heard from the shorter boy, soon followed by the horrendous and sickening noises of Logan emptying his stomach's contents into the bucket.

Throwing a sympathetic look at the sick boy, Kendall ran a hand up and down Logan's heaving back. He groaned. He was barely recovering from a vicious cold. The sight of his best friend lurching into the bucket only made his stomach queasy. It took all of his willpower to not puke right then and there.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Logan lifted his head from inside the bucket and placed it on the floor, next to the bed. The brown-eyed boy then turned to Kendall with an apologetic look. "Kendall, I'm really sorry–"

"Shh," Kendall whispered; shushing the boy in mid-sentence. He wordlessly walked over to the bathroom and wet a cloth. When he returned, he sat back down beside his shaken buddy and wiped the stains of vomit from his face. "It's okay, Logie. It's not your fault; you can't control it."

Logan nodded and let his head fall limply against Kendall's shoulder. "I'm still sorry. It seems like all I can do today is puke and sleep."

Kendall smirked. "You mean, just like I did a few days ago when I was sick, and you looked after me?"

Not waiting for Logan's response, Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's shaking frame and pulled him close against his chest. He took a hold of the blanket near Logan's feet and pulled it over the both of them. He sat with his back against the bed's headboard and nuzzled his face against Logan's hair, taking in the smell of the boy's mint-scented shampoo.

"Kendall?" Logan breathed out, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled upon the boys for only a few seconds.

"Yeah Loges?" Kendall asked softly.

"I think I… I think I need to go to the doctor's…" Kendall looked down at his friend's ashen face and winced in sympathy. Logan's watery eyes were the ones that set his worry free. "But not Dr. Hollywood. That guy is nuts."

Feeling too worried to chuckle in response, Kendall wrapped the blanket around Logan, and took him in his arms. It wasn't long before the two boys were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

Kendall groaned as the minutes continued to tick by. Only twenty minutes had passed since Logan had been taken away from his gentle and caring arms, but to Kendall it felt more like twenty hours. His mind was racing a thousand miles per minute. He so desperately wanted to tug at his hair until he looked like a bald old man. Oh, how he hated to wait.

"Logan Mitchell?"

The blond was snapped out of his thoughts when the sound of Logan's name echoed in his ears. He rose from his seat and walked over to the doctor who had said Logan's name. "Is Logan okay? Will he live?" Kendall felt like breaking down. He was so scared for his little friend. The fact that the doctor chuckled at his words only angered him. "Why're you laughing?"

The man, who seemed to be around his early thirties, only shook his head. "Your friend is just fine. When he came in, he was suffering from dehydration and a high fever, but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. If you wish to see him, he is in Room 105…"

"Thank you!" Kendall shouted over his shoulder as he ran past the doctor in search of Room 105.

Once he spotted the door to Room 105, the blond pushed it open, only to be greeted by the sight of his tired yet smiling best friend. "Hey Kindle," Logan whispered hoarsely. Kendall took a seat beside him on a chair. "You look a little shaken up," the brunette observed.

Kendall grinned, slipping both arms around Logan's waist. "I'm just glad you're okay!" he cheered gratefully. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Logan's shoulder. "You're finally okay."

* * *

***cringes* Was this terrible? Tell me the truth… LOL.**

**Okay, I know my updates have been lacking… and I also need to catch up on reading a BUNCH of stories. Grrr… I apologize for that. I will eventually get to doing all of that. I promise!**

**Thank you for your request, Super Vanilla Bear! :D Keep sending in those requests, guys! And thanks! :P**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys. :) Man, I'm so sleepy right now. Anyway, I want to thank all of you for the reviews and requests. They're awesome! Thank you.**

**This next request was by Ajay. :D Or BooBearSchmidt, as she is known on this site. Though, like I've said before; SHE KEEPS CHANGING HER USERNAME. Lol. So go read her stories if you haven't, because they are just the sweetest. And she seriously deserves it. :)**

**Now you may read the story. ;)**

* * *

Logan smiled, dimples emerging from each cheek as he felt a sudden weight fall against his right shoulder. Turning to his right, he realized that the sudden weight was Kendall's head. The blond was now fast asleep; eyelids closed shut, mouth slightly parted, and knees pulled up to his chest.

The two boys had been sitting on the orange couch in the living room, watching Spider-Man –Kendall's request. It was their usual routine. Every Friday night after Fish Stick Friday, Logan and Kendall would join up in the living room to watch a movie. Occasionally James and Carlos would join in, or sometimes only one of them did. But for the most part, it was a thing the brunette and the blond did on their own, together.

Most of the time, either one of the two boys fell asleep before the movie ended. Whenever that happened, the boy who remained awake would take the other one to bed. Taking the boy that fell asleep to bed often included carrying, pulling, pushing, and from time to time, a slap in the face.

This time, however, Logan decided to leave Kendall alone, at least until the movie ended.

Blinking back the sleep that threatened to pull him under, Logan reached for a handful of popcorn from the bowl that remained sitting on his lap. He chewed as slowly and quietly as possible, as to not awaken the slumbering boy that was leaning against him.

Halfway through the movie, the struggling brunette realized that his attempts at staying awake did nothing to keep him conscious. His eyelids continued to drop, taking him through a roller coaster of hazy dreams and reality. But a part of him continued to convince himself to wait until the movie ended. However, not ten minutes later he was fast asleep, enveloped in a dream of little monsters chasing after him.

But no later had he started dreaming that a sudden movement beside him forced him to awaken from his strange dream. As soon as he opened his eyes he realized where the movement had come from.

Kendall laid a squirming and whimpering mess beside him. His arms and legs went this way and that; in every direction possible.

"Kendall?" Logan squeaked out with worry. "Kendall, wake up. It's just a nightmare. It's not real." He took a hold of the boy's bony shoulders with both hands and started to shake him in an attempt to wake him up from the nightmare holding onto the younger boy with a mighty grip. But Kendall remained unresponsive, mumbles that Logan could not make into words emerging from his mouth.

"Wake up, Kenny. Please!"

In a last attempt at waking up the blond, Logan closed his eyes, pulled his hand back, and then let it come crashing down, making a slapping sound as skin collided against skin. At once, Kendall's eyes cracked open, body going stiff in Logan's hold. The brunette could only sit there, mouth forming into an "O" shape once he realized what he had done.

"Kendall, I..."

The shorter boy didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as Kendall suddenly went limp in his arms. Unexpected tears started to gather up in his eyes and roll down his face. Logan stared wide-eyed at the sudden action that took him by surprise. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around the quivering boy, and brought the taller teen's head to rest against his chest, trying to muffle the sobs that caused his best friend to shake uncontrollably.

"Ken?"

Logan buried his face against the younger boy's golden locks; right hand rubbing gentle circles against Kendall's back, while his left remained resting on his right shoulder. "Kendall, what's the matter, buddy? You know you can tell me anything."

Kendall nuzzled his face into Logan's chest, not saying a word. The blond let out a heavy breath, which then resulted in him starting to sob uncontrollably. His eyes were closed shut with salty tears leaking out of them. Instead of questioning him further, Logan continued to hold him in place, supporting most of the boy's weight against his own body. He whispered sweet words of encouragement and comfort against Kendall's ear until the younger teen's breathing stopped being so labored and his loud sobs were only quiet whimpers and sniffles.

"You ready to talk?" Logan questioned after a few minutes had passed. A silent nod against his shoulder gave him the answer he was looking for. Slowly, Kendall pulled away from the brunette, eyes cast downward in what appeared to be shame. "Hey now, it's okay," Logan said, using the tenderness he would use on a hurt puppy.

Kendall then looked up so that his hurt and sad green eyes fell upon Logan's worried brown ones. His bottom lip trembled; shoulders shook uncontrollably as he tried to get out the words that he wanted to say.

"I... I had a nightmare," the blond stated the obvious. Logan hummed in response, urging him to continue. "In it... we were all in some kind of alley; Carlos, James, you and I. We were just goofing off; having a good time. B-but then some guys surrounded us. They were... like twice James' size. There were four of them. They each took one of us. And th-then the ones that had you guys started to beat all three of you up. And the one that was grabbing onto me wouldn't let me go. I h-had to watch as you guys g-got... hurt."

A sob clawed up Kendall's throat, and he latched on to Logan with both arms. The brunette wrapped his arms around him once again, pulling him as close as possible. The blond was once again a sobbing mess in the older boy's hold.

"And then th-they k-k-killed you guys. I couldn't do anything to stop them!"

"Shh. It's okay, Kendall. It was just a nightmare," Logan cooed softly as he ran his fingers in between Kendall's golden locks of hair as if he was a fluffy kitten. The taller boy leaned into the touch; body coiling into a little ball against Logan's side. It took him a good ten to fifteen minutes to gain back his composure, but when he did, he pulled back from Logan's warm touch and wiped at his eyes, sniffling slightly.

"Sorry, Logie," he quietly mumbled, cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. He bit at his bottom lip and stared down at his lap while he played with his fingers. "Sorry for acting like such a baby..."

The unexpected feeling of familiar arms wrapping around his slender frame caused the embarrassed blond to stop talking. Smiling slightly, he wrapped his arms around Logan and rested his head on top of the older boy's broad shoulder. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he attempted to get comfortable in Logan's hold.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. As for the acting-like-a-baby part; doesn't really surprise me." Logan smirked. "You are the baby of the group after all. So what else is to be expected?"

Kendall tried to choke back the laugh that bubbled within him as he playfully shoved Logan away from him. However, not two seconds later, he had his arms wrapped around the shorter boy in a death-like grip. "Thank you, Logie… for always being there for me." He gave a little smile once he tightened his hold. "I love you."

"I love you too," Logan whispered softly.

It didn't take long for Kendall to fall asleep in Logan's arms with a tiny smile adorning his face. When he realized this, Logan carefully wrapped an arm around the back of the boy's knees, and the other one around his back, so that he was carrying him bridal style. He shut off the TV and made his way over to their shared bedroom.

Once inside the bedroom, Logan laid Kendall down on his bed and tucked him in with a blanket. Being too tired to walk over to his own bed, he crawled in beside the blond and curled up beside him, only to let out a small giggle when Kendall suddenly wrapped an arm around him in a brotherly hug.

Without saying a word, Kendall nuzzled his face against Logan's chest, sighing in contentment. Logan wrapped his own arm around him and pulled him close. He chuckled, because really, Kendall could be such a clingy person when he wanted to be.

"'Night, Logie," Kendall mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering open for a moment to stare up at Logan.

Logan grinned. "Goodnight, Kenny." He listened to the boy's breathing slow down until it was going at a steady pace. "Sweet dreams, little buddy."

* * *

**Sorry for the cruddy ending, but I'm like falling asleep right now. So give me a break, okay? 'Kay.**

**Thanks for the request, Ajay. Love you. :)**

**And thanks to all of you for reading. You're all Jamazing. ;D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
